


The No Name Podcast

by Cloudyerd11



Category: Love & Gelato - Jenna Evans Welch, Marvel
Genre: Casual Breaking of the Fourth Wall, Gen, Podcast, School Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyerd11/pseuds/Cloudyerd11
Summary: The No Name Podcast (Because we couldn’t come up with a title)By Peter Parker and Ned LeedsEpisode 1, Lina Emerson(This is an assignment I did for school. Straight up don't care if you guys read it. This is just a last-minute fun idea for you guys. Enjoy ;D)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The No Name Podcast

Peter: “Dude, is this thing on?”

Ned: “The red light is blinking, so…”

Peter: “Oh, dang it! I’ve already messed this up. Well, it's too late to start over now… AFTERNOON ladies and gentlemen! And welcome to the first episode of our podcast! How is everyone doing out there today?”

Ned: “Dude no one is actually going to listen to this let alone answer you. Do you even know how Podcasts work?”

Peter: “Of course I do… ANYWAYS. Since we have to create a school podcast for our media class, and since we have to interview someone who is our age and lives in another country, we have a special guest with us today. One who hopefully fills the requirements for our project and help us pass. So… please give a warm welcome to Lina Emerson!”

Ned: “Dude… how many times do I have to explain this?”

Lina: “It's alright Ned. I think it's purely entertaining.”

Peter: “Well thank you. And for those of you at home who will never actually listen to this podcast, Lina Emerson is from the book _ Love and Gelato _ by Jenna Evans Welch, who published the book 2016. So enough about the book, let’s talk about the real important person here today. Thanks for joining us today, Ms. Emerson.”

Lina : “Of course. Thanks for choosing to have me. And thanks for asking me to meet you in this Ice Cream parlor. Super casual. Also, we’re practically the same age, so just call me Lina.”

Ned: “Good to know.”

Peter: “I hope you didn’t fly all the way out here just for our podcast.”

Lina: “Oh no. I was visiting family back in Seattle and I had a day layover before heading back so I figured I’d see the sights of the city a little bit and help you guys out with your assignment.”

Peter: “Well that’s super convenient. Where were you flying out to again?”

Lina: “I was flying back home to Florence in Italy. I live with my ‘not so dad” Howard in a World War 2 cemetery in the Tuscan countryside.“

Ned: “You live in a cemetery! Is your dad a gravedigger? Do ghosts come up to your window at night? Do you hear voices all the time? Is it like living in a real-life  _ Halloween Tree _ movie?”

Peter: “Dude!”

Lina: “One, no for all of those. And two, it's actually really pretty there. There are rolling hills outback that seem to go on forever at is so cool to see during Sunsets. And there’s an old backcountry tower that has the greatest view. It's really peaceful and I absolutely love it.”

Peter: “Cool. So how did you come to live with your dad Howard?”

Ned: “Yea. And what do you mean that he’s your  _ ‘not so dad’ _ dad?”

Lina: “Well, it's honestly kind of a long story. I used to live in Seattle with my mom. I never knew who my dad was. After my mom passed away from Pancreatic Cancer, my grandma told me that my dad was my mom’s friend Howard and that it was my mom’s dying wish that I went and lived with him.”

Peter: “Wow. I’m so sorry about your mom. Unlike this one next to me, I can totally relate to what it's like losing a family member. How did you deal with the sudden change of events, especially with suddenly moving to Italy?”

Lina: “I can definitely say I wasn’t all the thrilled. Howard can even testify for it. My best friend back home and I even tried to make an escape plan. But once I found my mom’s journal, my life became so crazy and I found it easier to adjust the longer I was here.”

Ned: “A journal? Did it have a secret treasure map? Were there ancient runes? Did any monsters…?”

Peter: “Ned! We’re running out of pages here! Stop asking so many questions!”

Lina: “Its alright Ned. I like all your quirky questions. They’re making this entertaining.”

Ned: “See?”

Peter: “Back to our questions. What did you do when you found the journal?”

Lina: Well it was filled with stories about my mom’s life when she lived here in Italy. She wrote about her time at photography school and the places she went, but mostly about her love life. For a long time, my friend Ren- who I had met on my first day here- and I tried to remind Howard about the great times he and my mom and the places they went to. But then we found out that the secret person in her journal wasn’t Howard, but one of her professors.”

Ned: “Oh! Plot twist!”

Lina: “To keep things short, we figured out that he was my dad and not Howard, hence why he is my ‘not so dad’ dad. But when Ren and I tried to meet him, he denied everything he and my mom had and that I was his kid. He couldn’t have shoved us out the door to his photography studio faster.”

Peter: “Wow, that must have been hard. Did you have anyone who helped you cope with everything?”

Lina: “I had Ren. He is the coolest guy I have ever met. I didn’t realize just how much I liked him at the time, especially since I was dating a guy named Thomas. Our friendship hit a rocky patch as well, but after a while, we figured out what we had and we’ve been partners in crime ever since.”

Ned: “Awe. I love romances like that.”

Peter: “Well Lina. Thank you so much for joining us. Unfortunately, I have to head out I’ve got some Spiderman… I mean Stark Internship responsibilities to take care of. I just have one more question for you.”

Lina: “Hit it.”

Peter: “What is your favorite ice cream flavor?”

Lina: “That’s hard. Italian Gelato has definitely spoiled my taste buds when it comes to eating American Ice cream. I would have to say my favorite flavor is  _ Stracciatella _ when it comes to Gelato.”

Peter: “Definitely have to try it sometime. On behalf of Ned and I and everyone listening at home…”

Ned: “No one is listening to this dude… “

Peter: “… THANK YOU for taking the time to help us with this assignment and we hope you have a great flight back home.”

Lina: “Thank you again for having me and I hope you guys have a great rest of your day.”

Peter: “Will do. And since this is a requirement for our assignment, let’s talk about what we learned today, specifically about Lina. She has to be one of the bravest people to walk through the dining room of this New York Ice Cream Parlor, after moving to a completely different country, learning to adjust to a completely new lifestyle, and having the courage to go the distance to learn more about the mom she always knew and loved. And although her life became an upside-down rollercoaster, she managed to come out a different character and a better person on the other side. Thanks again to the wonderful Miss. Lina Emerson and we hope to see you around New York again soon. And no offense to anyone out there, but hopefully you won’t join us for our next podcast because hopefully, this will be the last one of these assignments we have to do. Thanks again. This is Peter Parker and Ned Leeds, signing off!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, congratulations! You just read my English assignment, because I have the most backward yet coolest teachers out there. If you want, let me know what you guys think I should get on the assignment, and I'll let you know if my teacher agrees or not. Thanks!


End file.
